Starbucks Lover's
by Princessandthepaperback
Summary: Warning -Carry On spoilers ! Simon Snow - the Mages heir ,the Hero of magic kind , has a job at starbucks .Baz Grimm -Pitch loves nothing better than to cause a little bit of magical mayhem – especially when it's because he wants his "Pumpkin Mocha Breve ". Cath Avery has never had so much fun writing .


**After finishing "Carry On " last night ,I couldn't help but love the mention to Levi and just had to write about it .Warning -Will contain spoilers for both "Carry On " and "Fangirl ".Reviews are much appreciated .**

 **All rights belong to Rainbow Rowell as she is the author of both "Fangirl "and "Carry On ".**

 ** _Baz_**

Simon leans against the coffee bar ,a black sharpie in his tight first where the mage's sword used to be .The short line of customers don't stop him from having that glassy eyed distracted look ,as his lips form a hum to some Normal song perhaps .It's not like I can stop bloody starring at him .I don't know why on earth I always chose to do my college work on his shift .Well of course I do .Simon ,bloody, Snow's my reason .

The London Starbucks was filled with Normal's ,all huddled around the high wooden tables on stools ,or curled up in the plush love seats so they can snog .Now that I think of it ,I really want to kiss Simon (I mean I always want to kiss Simon ,but now It's like a burning want ).I blush as his light eyes meet my steady grey ones (well not blush exactly ,vampires don't have enough blood for that ).

He goes back to asking the bright pink girl for her order name .She reminds me of Bunce ,they way she's staring up at Simon like that ,as though she's just noticed the sun .Well the devil is ridiculously handsome .He flicks switch's on the silver box machine that pours out flavored coffees ,and I resists a grimacing smirk .The moron can't work the machine .

Before me on the table sit my new laptop ,school notebooks and a series of black and blue pens .The " _London School of Economics_ "really knows how to keep people on their toes with all this studding for silly tests .It's even worse when I always being distracted by Simon ,bloody ,Snow .

Though it's not like I have many study options .My college roommate, a surfer type guy with wavy blonde hair and overly whitened teeth named Maximus (I think Wellbelove might like him),who seems to think it's okay to be always in the swinging of a party ,no matter what the time .Max and his group of drunk prat kids have driven me all the way to Starbucks . _Bloody hell !_

Writing in my neat scrip about the cause of bad product production ,my mind is taken of the cute dimple of Simon's pink cheeks ,or the perfect curve of his soft lips .That is until one of pink hairs friends leans up against the counter ,twirling a strand of her bleached blonde hair with manicured hand .

It might seem strange that I can smell her hair from a mile away ,the scent of her cheap perfume and half taste the thick gloss on her pouting lips from the other end of the coffee shop .But vampire scenes come in handy sometimes .When a fake pretty Normal thinks if she pushes her chest out for enough she might be able to change Simon's sexuality that is .

A bubblegum pink finger points at the tiny finger sized cakes ,as she giggles at something Simon must have said .He lifts the cake from the glass row ,placing it on a little white plate and handing it to her .As she pays she also hands Simon something else ,and a small piece of paper is pulled from her handbag . _Her phone number ,the witch !_

Simon looks at it awkwardly ,shifting on his tall legs running a hand through his golden hair ,before smiling politely and stuffing it in his apron pocket .He goes back to the next customer .And like that I've jumped from the table ,stuffing my things in my monochrome rucksack as I march up to the front of the shop .

Simon's alarm is clear in his eyes .His mouth is parted as if to say "No ,No ,don't worry it was nothing !"but the protective venomous "I will kill you if you so much as look at my boyfriend "part of my brain is set in motion like clockwork .Slipping my wand from my tight black jean pocket (I'm a vampire for god's sake what else would I ware ),I stalk closer to the table at the front where bleach and pink sit with hipster cups and tiny cakes .

It's just too easy .Hiding the wand in my palm ,all I have to do is flick my wrist and whisper **"Let Them eat Cake !** ,to see the creamy white cake hit her square in the nose as she shrieks .Her Normal friend stifles a laugh as she scrapes the food from her face . _Nails aren't looking so nice now are they_.

Simon's jaw is slack ,he's looking from the girl to the wand in my palm .I cast **"Nothing to see here ",** around me as I move to the front of the line ."Baz !"His shout is a low like a whisper . " Snow "I smirk ,flicking my wand at the cups and machine so that they float up from under Simon's control with **"Bippiti Boppiti Boo –Pumpkin Mocha Breve ".** The steaming candy sweet drink is in my hand ,as I lean across the counter to kiss the mole on the side of his neck "Bite me –Starbucks boy ".

Baz left the shop with a cackle, a very confused Simon called after him "That doesn't even make sense ,Pitch !" .While Baz could only laugh "To bad ,Snow !"

Cath giggled as she typed the words .Her laughter filling up the corner booth at Starbucks ,as her eyes skimmed the words projecting from the glowing light of her laptop screen .There was a cheerful voice behind her "Cather ?"

She turned to see Levi ,dressed in his adorable green apron ,bronze receding hair looking peaked and puffed up from the coffee steam .He held out her order ,and she held the warm cup in her grip with both hands sipping it as she spoke "My favorite "."What you writing Cather? "His long neck craned over her shoulder , slightly stubbly chin rubbing against Cath's messy bun .The candy sweet drink burnt her tongue as she spoke . "Really Levi "Cath faked annoyance at the obvious question .It was only ever Simon and Baz for her ."Let's just say that Carry On might not have been quite over .I felt like writing a short sequel ".

"What's it about ?" Levi sipped the drink ,quickly checking that the nearly empty room was still quite ."Oh "Cath flushed "I might happen to be about ,your signature drink " .Levis eyes grew wide ,the foam from the cup smearing his lips ."You put that into _Carry On_ !?"He said with astonishment .Cath grinned "Yeah I did ,Starbucks boy ".


End file.
